


uppercut

by janahjean



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon: bucky barnes like doing an uppercut on people</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You mad bro?" Loki asked when he caught bucky having a one arm punching contest with a punching bag.  
Loki was carefully blewing and sipping noisily his tea while he was patrolling the tower earlier and the gym at the basement was his last stop for the night. He didnt expect to see bucky at all.

Bucky shrug. And resume punching. His knuckle is bleeding bcoz he have no sense as to wrap it in bandage just like what steve rogers does.

"Thanks chip" loki told the cup gratefully.  
Chip (beauty and the beast chip) giggle before loki banish him back to the castle in another dimension.

He roll his eyes. He pause and slowly raise both fist to lower jaw level. He quote the invisible milking cow quote in big bang theory....

Bucky throw him a confuse look (considering he was still on the television era of buffy the vampire slayer in catching up to the modern world) and then he cock his head to one side before he motion loki to the center of the room.

Loki was determined to wipe the frown on bucky's face even if he wipe said face on the floor to do it...eh? It doesnt make sense! But whatever. He smirk as he transform bucky's attire to the iconic jogging suit attire of bruce lee.

Bucky fought down a returning smirk. He raise both fist too and then he start jabbing at loki.

"Captain rogers told me you are a champ in illegal backyard fighting, that true mortal." Loki asked as he perform a jab jab and then circling around bucky. He couple it with some fancy footwork. 

Bucky barnes stop defending his face as he look confuse again at loki's irrational movement. he shake his head and answer "i don't remember" he mentally make a note to teach loki how to do name calling properly.

Loki was really doing it wrong, he was so open bucky couldn't resist giving him an uppercut. A beautiful, economic, metal arm uppercut.

"Jesh" loki half groan, half laugh as he was knock on the ground. If he was mortal he knows he is dead by that punch. He grudgingly accept bucky's help in standing up. He touch his jaw and wince.

"You want me to teach you pal?" Bucky was grinning. He knew other kinds of attack and defend style and judging by the gleam in loki's eyes the god knew things too.

"Wow. That would be awesome!" Bucky sigh wistfully when loki actually act out the cool form of fighting style loki saw in a distant world but too bad it involve having an extra hand and tentacles. 

Loki morph back into his aesir form and seat beside bucky.

Bucky have an idea and soon the two were engaged in a game as loki morph the entire gymnasiun and a couple of adjacent room as well into a european forrest, a tundra, a snow field area and anything else that loki couldd think of. 

Bucky was making machine guns noises with his mouth (really realistic sounds too) and then he hid behind a big boulder. "Conjure a tank at 3 o clock" he bark at loki. 

Loki who was suppose to be grasping an imaginary grenade and was eager to lobe it as he pretend to be one or several members of the howling commandos impatienty conjure a tank.

So yeah it turns out bucky might not know his childhood, his pre winter soldier days but when it comes to battle tactics, weapons and steve he had like superb memory.

"Go for it!" Bucky grin at Loki. He touch loki which will allow loki to share bucky's memories of the sight and sound of the battlefield in world war 1.

Later...  
"Youre a dick barnes!" Loki groan as his ears keep ringing and going numb at the same time when the grenade blast off.

Bucky laugh harder. That memory was crystal clear on his head and he is happy to share the misery with loki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh

Fisticuff 2

"Must i?" Loki thin lips became even thinner with displeasure when natasha interrupted his reading to coax him to participate in the training session.   
Loki watch clint like a praying mantis watch its victim. Clint was crawling out of the ring on all fours after a session with natasha.  
Natasha was dabbing her forehead with a hanky. Getting cranky at Loki's slowpokeness, she easily grab Loki's lapel and Loki have to bend-walk towards the center of the room.  
Thor and steve didnt even watch as they review the one on one battle they have earlier.  
Bucky give natasha a "just a sec" hand gesture. He Close his eyes. And when he open it, he cease iron man's prattle with one uppercut.   
Bruce who was standing by at the cooler said "oh jesh" before he walk towards iron man who landed outside the boxing ring on his back. He began dragging the metal man to the clinic.  
"Odinson" Bucky address his new opponent formally.   
"Laufeyson" loki corrected watching in the corner of his eyes to see if that could get a rise of his br-thor. Loki sagged when thor didnt rise to his bait. "Fine, odinson it is",he muttered.  
"Choose your weapon" bucky offer as he crack his knuckles.  
A gleam show on loki's eyes.

Later...  
"They are idiots,"natasha announce as she storm out of the room fuming.  
Clint agreed with her as he dump the barely eaten tub of popcorn in the table and follow nat out of the gym.  
Steve chase them outside after grabbing the popcorn.  
Thor unaware that his friends have left him was cheering at his brother.  
Loki and bucky was laughing as they hit each other with pillows.


	3. Chapter 3

Uppercut 3

"Calibrate calibrate calibrateeee" clint was hysterical especially when thor and captain rogers had fallen to the brainwashing blast that hit them at the same time. Seriously what villain couldnt resist hitting the two at the same time considering they always fight with their backs on each other.

Natasha bit her lip wondering if she should follow clint and give him a smack. But she still have a job to do with ironman and besides she kinda understand that clint still have nightmares about being mind control. At this rate pointing out to clint that the brainwashing device was already taken care of will just fall flat on a brain that went haywired with panic.

"Shall we?" Natasha asked iron man, letting go of clint who disappear in the corner. Natasha hope bruce will take care of clint. Also she prayed bruce have a plan on how to stop evil captain america and evil thor.

Actually its less of a plan and more on ...err..fighting fire with fire and hope it all sorted out in the end. Bruce was on an evacuation tent making a call on the avenger's tower.

"You..want us to come?" Buck repeated as he and loki exchange baffle looks over the tv where a news blackout happen 15 minutes ago.

The two shrugged not bothering to dress for battle as loki teleported them to bruce whereabouts. The avengers could take care of themselves right?

"Hey wheres your armour?" Bruce was freaking out unprepared to see the two most evil villains in casual home attire. For god's sake bucky was even wearing flipflops!

Loki eyes do this whole checking his audience thing with a please smile before he grace bruce with a look and an answer. What villain doesnt love seeing people panicking and fall flat on their faces when they saw him right? "None of your concern."

Bucky peel a new lolipop and promptly put it in his mouth and then. "About time that that punk enjoys himself." He remark when bruce explain that the captain america is destroying public properties.

Bruce push the eyeglass up his nose and with nerve throbbing in his forehead he explain to both that thor and capt is under a spell of brainwash.

Loki wander towards the scalpel and inspected one minutely. "Actually uhm, our costumes in the washing machine right now." He said embarass. Loki could have easily clean his and bucky's clothes except they were curious how washing machine works soooo their boots, loki's sceptre, google and mask went into the machine.

Bucky eyes wander towards bruce surgical mask and one metal finger poke it. "This we can use these loki-pal"

Later...  
"This is not even my color" loki whine as the two follow thor and captain america's base on the damage they left behind.  
Bucky who was in a strolling pace snort at the blue mask that covers half of loki's face. 

"Then give it to me." He cajole because his is a plain green. What makes loki look cool is because it had a funny anime-like shark jaw teeth sketch in front of it. Bucky was thinking of replacing his boring black military issue mask with this one.

"Nooo" loki said. Although he was beginning to think he would like to trade it for a hairband as he impatiently remove a strand of hair from his eyes. He look at bucky whose hair is tied in a man's band. Bucky request from banner is a rubberband for his hair. Banner's eyebrow rose higher when just like that bucky told loki to roll out.

Banner's last sight of the two is loki who was wearing an expensive sleeping robe and bucky who is wearing a white sando that show off his gleaming metal arm and cargo trunks walk out of the tent.

"No use waiting for iron man and natasha to help us huh?" Loki mumbled as he watch iron man apparently still busy at a distance trying to knock the villain wizard of this week.

"I can see them."bucky pointed at the distance. He turn to loki and stretch his closed fist. "Rock paper scissor"

An hour later...  
"More ice please" captain roger moan as he hand a towel covered in ice at clint. The gang made an unanimois decision to punish clint's stupidity by making him play nursemaid to both capt and thor.

Bucky and loki who normally sports blank or tight-lipped looks between them were howling and giggling as they watch clint go to the freezer wearing french maid uniform (it was the only highlight of their day they mutually agreed)it was their suggestion to have clint wear uniform and much as natasha would like to argue in behlaf of her friend, the two have the rights coz they did save captain america and thor after all.

Tony was vexed that theres no coverage of how the two did it. He wanted to know who made this unbelievable uppercut that knock thor unconscious even up to now.

Fin


End file.
